Madagascar: The Trilogy Videogame
Voice Cast Main * Alex - Wally Wingert * Marty - Phil LaMarr * Gloria - Betina Bush * Melman - Stephen Stanton * King Julien - Danny Jacobs * Maurice - Kevin Michael Richardson * Mort - Andy Richter * Skipper - Tom McGrath * Kowalski - Jeff Bennet * Rico - John DiMaggio * Private - Christopher Knights * Mason - Conrad Vernon Penguins of Madagascar TV show Levels * Marlene - Nicole Sullivan All Hail King Julien Levels * Clover - India de Beaufort * Ted - Andy Richter * Horst/Sage/Wille/Dr. S - Jeff Bennet * Koto - Maurice Lamarche Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Zuba - Dan White * Florrie - Sherri Shepherd * Moto Moto - Greg Eagles * Makunga - John Cygan Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Vitaly - Bryan Cranston * Gia - Julianne Buescher * Stefano - Danny Jacobs * Chantel DuBois - Alanna Ubach Levels * Alex is taken from Zuba (1 Player can play as Zuba chasing the safari truck that took Alex) * Morning in New York (Daily Routine, players play as Alex or Marty in getting ready for another day at the zoo) * Happy Birthday to Marty (Marty Escapes players play as Alex, Melman or Gloria as they search for Marty) * Police Chase (Marty must escape the police with the other zoosters while at the end of the cutscene they get caught anyway) * Boat Takeover (players play as the penguins as they take over the boat. "The Penguins of Madagascar" bonus levels start unlocking) * Clover and Sage's Wedding (the Player plays as King Julien or Maurice in helping to prepare the wedding from the last episode of All Hail King Julien as well as stall Clover while wait for Franken-Sage) * Beach Washup (The zoosters meet King Julien and the lemurs while the goal is to beat the fossa) * Beacon of Liberty (players gather supplies to build a wooden Lady Liberty called the beacon of liberty which gets burned up after Melman fails to maintain his fire which was supposed to be used for the beacon) * "Casa Del Wild" (players gather supplies for living in Marty's new beach-side bachelor pad, and make dishes such as fruit salad, seawater punch, and seaweed on a stick, which gets eaten by most but Alex burns on account that he only eats steak) * Giant Freaks (players play as King Julien, Maurice, or Mort as the lemurs find a way to move the "giants" from the beach to a clearing in the jungle without waking them up, especially Alex, as his hunger causes him to "taste" others in his sleep... "All Hail King Julien" bonus levels start unlocking) * "Welcome to Madagascar" (playing as a lemur or a zooster, players can race against each other as they prepare for the biggest jungle bash in honor of the zoosters "heroism") * King of the Jungle (play as either King Julien or Alex as they compete to see who can give the most regal dance performance) * A Pain in the Butt (Alex goes "savage" and tries to eat Marty, play as one of the lemurs to throw coconuts at the crazed lion) * Signal for Help (play as Marty, Gloria, or Melman as they make another attempt at the Beacon of Liberty, which had been scattered in three different challenging places after it was burned) * Operation: Psychotic Lion (play as the penguins as they put together a plan to defeat the foosa once and for all, as well as make sushi to help tame Alex's hunger) * A Friend in Need (play as Marty as he risks the dangerous parts of the jungle to find and help Alex) * "My Kill" (play as Alex as he puts the foosa alpha male in his place) * Merry Madagascar (Christmas themed bonus levels in which Santa Claus gets amnesia and players, as any character, follows that character's holiday story to spread Christmas cheer) * Plane Building Time (Players play as characters to build the plane before the events of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa can occur.) * Flying "Air Penguin" (play as the penguins as they prep the zoosters and lemurs for their flight, fly through obstacles and storms, do an in-flight catering service, and preform an emergency crash-landing procedure when the plane runs out of fuel. Unlocking "Penguins of Madagascar" bonus levels after perfect score) * Sea Shark Attack (bonus level where players play as Mort to out-swim a hungry shark in order to get to the royal feet) * Nana and the Tourists (play as the zoosters as they track a tour jeep across the African savanna, and as Alex ends up doing battle with an angry old woman... FYI, staying alive long enough wins you a phone and currency to unlock bonus levels, but Alex still ends up losing the battle in the end-resulting cut-scene) * African Celebration (Zuba, with help from his mate Florrie, recognizes Alex as his lost son. Play as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melmen as they dance and mingle with the locals in order to find their place at the watering hole) * Rise of a King (play as King Julien and Maurice as they rise to power in Africa by riding different birds and beasts, show the best dance moves, bounce on lounging hippos and offer assistance to animals in need) * Operation: Tourist Trap (play as the penguins as they steal building supplies from the humans at any cost necessary) * Rite of Passage (Play as Alex as he proves himself a real lion through a great number of traditional challenges... FYI, even if you succeed in all the challenges, Alex will still get kicked out of the pride by Makunga on a technicality that lions are not supposed to dance in combat) * Hippo Romance (Play as Gloria as she goes through courtship with Moto-Moto, and shows how "chunky" she really is by taking on dares the other female hippos think up) * Paging Witch Doctor Melmen Mankowitz (Play as Melman as he cures as many animals in need of their problems as possible. FYI, since Melman thinks he has only two days to live on account of "witch doctor's disease" and he really wants to make a difference before his number is up, this level will be timed) * A Race for Identity (play as Marty as he races other zebras to get to his friends first, otherwise the other zoosters... Alex especially... wouldn't tell him apart from the rest of the herd!) * "Tell her how much you hate... I mean, LOVE her" (play as King Julien and Maurice as they assist Melman in winning Gloria's heart before Moto-Moto could steal her away. More "All Hail King Julien" bonus levels unlocked) * A Monkey's Uncle (repairing the plane-wreck is going behind schedule on account that the penguins don't have thumbs, and the chimps think that the two of them won't be enough. Play as Phil or Mason as they head into the jungle to win over as many native monkeys as possible by proving themselves as alpha males) * Where's Marty (when the watering hole has dried up, Alex vollenteers to leave the reserve to fix the problem in order to prove himself, but he would not go alone. play to help Alex identify his best friend Marty in this "Where's Waldo?" themed level... hint: it's the one who was bitten on the butt) * Volcano Rave (play as King Julien or Melman and dance in a volcano to appease the "Water Gods" in exchange for rain, and the loser has to be sacrificed... FYI, in Story mode, Gloria rescues the loser and tells them how crazy the idea is, forcing King Julien to postpone the sacrifice until an even better offering turns up) * Land Shark Attack (bonus level. Play as Mort and outrun an outrageously persistent shark across the African plains all the way to the volcano) * Running to the Rescue (Alex gets captured by "hunters"! Play as Marty in a timed race to get out of the jungle and get help!) * Banana Strike (play as Marty, Gloria, or Melman as they help the penguins keep the protesting chimpanzees in line long enough to repair and reconfigure the plane to Super-Plane status in time for a rescue mission) * Father and Son (the "hunters" turn out to be New Yorkers that the penguins stranded. Play as Alex or Zuba as they dance together in order to appease the angry crowd) * Busting the Dam (Play as the penguins and the zoosters as they fly the new Super-Plane to rescue Alex and Zuba from the still angry Nana as well as take out the dam that is blocking the reserve's water supply) * Bye-Bye Makunga (play as any character as they prepare for Skipper the penguins "wedding" and find ways to manipulate Nana into getting rid of Makunga so Zuba can be alpha lion again.) * Madly Madagascar (Valentine's Day Bonus level. Play as any character as you help them through their story about love and friendship and what those things mean to them) * Getting there... Eventually. (play as characters as they prepare for their trip to New York City and make a model of the place for Alex's birthday) * Like a Cat to Water (play as characters as Alex takes swimming lessons before the events of "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" take place) * France: Animals in the Casino (play as the zoosters as they attempt to find the chimps and penguins in order to get them to take them back to New York... and tell them off for abandoning them in the first place) * Slot Machine Madness (Bonus Level. Play as the penguins and the chimps... in disguise... as they gamble their way to the top for game power-ups.) * Power Rave (Bonus Level. Play as the lemurs as they have a "red-light/green-light" themed dance off in the power room.) * Escape from Animal Control (play as the penguins as they drive the zoosters and the lemurs away from Captain DuBois and her Animal Control Officer lackeys.) * Flying Bananas (play as the chimps as they fly the Super-Plane to the penguins' rendezvous point at the Hotel Ambassador, and shoot bananas out of a banana-gun to keep Animal Control at bay) * Sky High Getaway (Play as the chimps and the penguins as they fly the Super-Plane around obstacles in order to escape the persistant DuBois) * Never a Normal Landing (a malfunction in the Super-Plane's engine is cause for another crash-landing! Play as the penguins as they try to keep the chimps organized long enough for a "safe" emergency landing procedure) * Grounded for Good (All the chimps except Phil and Mason had called it quits, and King Julien... still a bit tipsy from Dubois tranquilizer dart... has wandered off. Play as several characters as they keep the drunken lemur king out of trouble and look for a way to travel across Europe without drawing any more attention to themselves.) * A Train to Catch (play as several characters as the Zoosters, Penguins, Lemurs, and Chimps try to get on board a moving circus train and preform several stunts along the way to prove to Vitaly the tiger that they are circus animals themselves) * Glaring Daggers (everyone is on board, and the circus MIGHT have a chance of getting the Zoosters back to America IF they make a good impression on a visiting promoter... but Vitaly doesn't like the new "Circus Americano Animals" all that much, especially not the "leader", Alex. Play as Alex and the penguins as they dodge Vitaly's thrown knives and other hazards as they try to get the tiger to calm down long enough to listen to reason) * "Name Your Price" (play as the chimps, Phil and Mason, as they make several disguises in order to interact with the humans and convince the Ringmaster into handing over the deed to the circus) * The "Train" in "Training" (play as the penguins as they work together to steer the train to Rome and keep the engine from overheating or falling apart.) * Bear with Me (play as the lemurs when they discover they are not riding first class and the only thing more terrifying then that is King Julien's taste in women. More "All Hail King Julien" bonus levels) * Rome: Show in the Rounds (play as the Zoosters as several of the "traditional" circus preformances end up causing disasters for the audience) * Dangerous Love (play as King Julien and his new girlfriend, Sonya the bear, as they practice their new motorcycle routine while dodging the attacks of Dubois and lead that crazy lady straight to the Roman Police) * Unsatisfied Customers (the humans, forming angry mobs, want their money back! Play as several characters as everyone scrambles to get aboard the circus train safely and quickly, preforming new circus tricks along the way) * Train-car Chase (play as Alex as he chases Stefano to the back of the train, preforming "trapeze Americano" along the way to avoid obstacles) * "The Glory Days of Circus Zaragoza" (flashback forms as Stefano reveals the rise and fall of Vitaly. Play as Vitaly as he preforms his most famous trick: Jumping through Hoops of All sizes. Catch as many bottles of olive oil as possible in order to charge the ability to make it through smaller hoops. Level ends with Vitaly failing on the final small hoop when it was lit on fire) * Formation of the "Fur Power" Circus (play as all available characters as they work new routines for their preformance in London.) * All Aboard! (Uh oh! Dubois has escaped and she and her lackies are on the trail. Play as the penguins as they help all the circus animals catch their train to London on time.) * Doing the Impossible (last chance to rehearse before selling the tickets, and Vitaly still has stage fright after the flaming hoop mishap... but Alex has an idea or two on how to fix the problem. Play as Vitaly as he does his hoop ruitene again, same as before, only this time, when the hoop is on fire, you have to avoid the olive oil and grab the hair conditioner. In addition, bowls of borscht are available to boost Vitaly's health meter.) * The Eagle Has Landed (all the circus routines overlap, so player should push the buttons in the right order to make sure everyone is preforming in sync in order to impress the promoter from America.) * Kaboom and Ka-Busted! (Dubois, thinking the disguised chimps is a fellow human being, ends up revealing to everyone that the "circus americano" animals are really from a zoo, and she intends to kill Alex whether he is returned to his habitat or not. Play as the penguins as they use the cannons to get Dubois and the rest of Animal Control out to the big-top!) * A Visit with Lady Liberty (the circus animals are mad at the zoosters for lying to them, and Sonya had broken up with Julien, so the zoosters and the lemurs end up riding on a lifeboat tied to the ship the circus train is carried on. The rope snaps and the lot of them are stranded on Liberty Island. play as the zoosters and the lemurs as they try to make a swim for it to the mainland... avoiding sea creatures along the way.) * Home Sweet Home? (upon returning to the zoo, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman find it isn't the ideal place that they remember, while King Julien... despite seeing Alex's old habitat as a potential winter palace spot... just doesn't feel right settling down anywhere without Sonya. Play as the zoosters as they visit old neighbors and do final favors before saying goodbye to them to start their new lives in the circus, avoiding the zookeepers along the way) * A Trippy Cry for Help (the zoosters get ambushed by Dubois at the zoo gate, and King Julien... once again hit by a tranquilizer dart... is their only hope. Play as King Julien and help him avoid hallucinations and other hazards so he could get back to Sonya before he passes out) * Afro Circus Rescue (Play as the penguins, chimps, lemurs, and Circus Animals as they work together and use their new routines to get their zooster friends out of captivity before Dubois could kill them. Occasionally play as the zoosters as they add their acts to the jailbreak effort) * Making "Circus Americano" a Reality (Play as Alex the lion as he risks his life to save Stefano and put Dubois in her place once and for all) * Running Away with the Circus (the zoosters become an official part of the Circus. Play as all characters as they put on a spectacular grand finale to their New York tour before traveling to the rest of the United States... and play as the penguins and lemurs as they find a way to ship Dubois and the Animal Control officers to Madagascar, as King Julien mentioned "Feartopia", his uncle's high security prison) * All Hail King Julien (First bonus round with unlocked bonus levels. King Julien is embarrassed that, in his drunken state when hit with that tranquilizer dart, he told Sonya he didn't want to be king anymore. In order to leave his girlfriend on better terms as she prepares for hibernation at the circus' winter headquarters, King Julien tells Sonya "bedtime" stories about how he became king in the first place and several of the "misadventures" he had in learning to be the best king ever... play as King Julien, Maurice, and Mort, as these memories are recited. In the end of the final cutscene, Alex returns King Julien's original crown, and the lemurs prepare a return trip to Madagascar) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Second round with unlocked bonus levels. Feeling that they had enough long distance adventure for a while, and knowing that penguins can slip out at any time once they are prepared to face the complications, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private return to their secret HQ at the zoo. The Chimps come with once they find a replacement manager for the Fur Power Circus, as they decided it best to retire from show business. Play as the penguins as their origin story is revealed, along with the original battle against Dr. Blowhole, and some newer missions that involve the zoo's newest arrival... Marlene the Otter... followed up by the surprising return of the lemurs and an attempt to pacify King Julien when he finds his new "palace"... Alex's old habitat... hasn't been properly decorated yet.) THE END! Songs * Chasing The Sun - The Wanted (Police officer arrives to Grand Central and calls for Backup) * I Like To Move It - Sacha Baron Cohen (King Julien makes his intro) * Big and Chunky - will.I.am (Moto meets Gloria) * Wannabe - Danny Jacobs (Julien messes with lights whilst zoosters break into the casino) * Firework - Katy Perry (Circus Performance in London and when game ends) * Afro Circus/I Like To Move It - Chris Rock and Danny Jacobs (Last cutscene and song 1 in credits) * Love Always comes as A surprise - Peter Asher (End Credits Song 2) * Statistics 1 - 2 players (Open world) 1 player (Story) Rated E 10+ for ages 10 and up Open World Locations New York City Districts playable * Midtown * Central Park * Harlem * Lower Manhattan * Upper East Side * Upper West Side * Liberty Island (swimming characters only) Madagascar Playable locations * Lemur Kingdom * Fossa Territory * Karl's Lair * Mountain Lemur Kingdom * Club Moist * Baobab Tree Afro Circus (Circus Zaragoza Tent) Playable areas * Tent * Train Cars Africa Playable Locations * Safari Camp * Moto's Pool * Alex's Family's living area * Marty's Love shack Others * London, England * Rome, Italy * Florence, Italy * Athens, Greece * Dr. Blowhole's Lair Category:Fan-Item